Railway transport uses a signaling traffic control system which provides traffic control to trains and thereby helps to prevent accidents. A signaling traffic control system includes fixed infrastructure that is used to detect the presence of trains in proximity to other trains and to provide trains with notifications of these other trains. Some of these notifications may include visual notifications.
In a signaling traffic control system, trains are given “permission” via signals to move into railway blocks, i.e., segments of a railway track into which the railway lines are divided. The signaling traffic control system ensures that two trains do not occupy the same block at the same time. For each block, on a side of rails, hardware is installed to detect the presence of a train. If such a block is occupied by a train, no other train is allowed to enter the block. To prevent other trains from entering the blocks, the signaling traffic control system displays a signal, e.g., a red light, for the other trains. In this example, the other trains stop and wait until the block is cleared, e.g., as indicated by the signaling traffic control system displaying a green light.